Story of My Life
by raku-chama
Summary: AU, A tragic incident from his past forced him to withdraw from the world, making him afraid of his own emotions. Over the years he was shipped to various different relatives across the country and never learned how to attach. When he turned 17, he was given the choice to live independently in Tokyo while being supported by his uncle- What would come out of this sudden change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**Well guys, I present to you my first ever fanfic in , The Story of My life. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

**The Story Of My Life**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old. I have jet black hair and ruby red eyes that mostly glares at anything that it sees. I was considered a child prodigy. Blessed with charming looks and brain for genius, but in reality I don't feel blessed at all.

My parents were skilled lawyers and they have many haters because all of the cases they have handled were successful, leading them to be loved by many coincidently hated by many. Our house was burned by my parent's pursuers but they have left the case as an accident. I was angry at that judgment because they didn't know what happened at all.

_I was 8 years old back then. I was sitting at our backyard under the shade of the Sakura tree. My parents were already asleep by then because it was already night time. I know I should be sleeping but I was a nocturnal creature even when I was kid. As I was reading my manga, There came to three masked men carrying two tanks filled with a liquid which I guess was gasoline from its stench. _

_Alarmed, I stand up and was about to run inside to wake up my parents unfortunately one of the men saw me and hit me at the head with a pipe. The last thing I saw before my vision turned black was my house swimming in flames. _

_When I woke up the next day, I was swarmed with questions. I told them that three men burned our house but nobody believe me and said that it was just an accident because someone told them that I was playing with fire outside of our home. _

_I denied it and told that it wasn't like that but still no one believed me. From then on, something inside me snapped, locked up my feelings then buried them deep inside my heart. _

Ever since then I was always moving to different relatives. Today I am moving from Osaka, where my Aunt lives, to Tokyo. My relatives have decided that I should move to Tokyo because we own an apartment there where I could live alone.

They said I should learn how to live independently so when I turn 18 which is the legal age of claiming what my inheritance. They will support me until I can claim my inheritance. My aunt has arranged everything including where I'm going to study.

Apparently I'm going to study at Gakuen Alice, the most prestigious school in Tokyo. I smirked. Did I mention that my relatives are also successful persons but they owe it to my parents so that's why they are helping me as respect to that aside from that I don't think they care about me at all.

I was preparing my things because my uncle's going to send me to the airport in about an hour. I was putting my clothes in my luggage when I thought of getting some snacks. I go down the stairs and was about to go to the kitchen when I heard my aunt and uncle talking.

"It's good to know that kid will be leaving us. He's like a stray cat and I don't want a stray cat living in our house anymore." Uncle said annoyingly.

"Honey, don't be so mean but you're right it was a pain living with that emotionless kid." Aunt said while giggling.

After that they laughed. Just as I thought they don't care about me. As if I care about them. Good thing I was leaving this place. I proceeded to the kitchen to get some snacks and then I go back to my room.

I lied down my bed, looked around my room. _This will be the last time I'll be here. _I thought. Minutes later my uncle knocked on my room.

"Hey Natsume It's time to go. Don't want to be late with your flight now right?" Uncle said.

"Coming" I said monotonously. I stepped out of my room and go down to the living room. I saw my aunt watching some drama.

"Aunt Thanks for everything" I said. Hey, even though they don't like me at least they let me stay so I think I should say thanks.

"It was the least we could do for you. You have been through a lot." Aunt said with a smile. Somehow I think the smile she showed me was forced.

I nodded my head as reply to her statement just then I heard the car's honking.

"Thanks again for everything and goodbye, Aunt Kaede" I said as I exited the house. I entered uncle's car and I saw aunt kaede wave her hand towards me. I nodded as response.

"Ready to go?" Uncle asked.

"Hn."

Uncle started the engine and off we go to the airport. The car ride was silent. My uncle wasn't talkative with me. Based from my observations, my uncle avoided having to talk to me as much as possible. I guess he didn't like me that much.

The Hyuugas were not friendly that much anyways even with their relatives but with the exception of my parents. I think that's why some of my uncle and aunt are irritated when we have reunions. They envy my parents for being so successful with life.

The car ride dragged on for about an hour and we have finally reached our destination. My uncle pulled over at the front entrance and I prepared all my items and luggage. My uncle didn't even bother to help me. I scoffed, so much for an uncle.

When I was done arranging my things, my uncle opened his window a little.

"Well then, Have a safe trip Natsume. I will go now, still have work to do." Uncle said.

I nodded. He then closed the window and sped off leaving me in the airport. I entered the airport and looked for my flight. After finding my flight, I stayed a bit in the airport lounge because it wasn't boarding time.

Couple of minutes later, it was time for me to go. I was leaving Osaka. I wasn't nervous or excited. It was just normal. I then boarded my plane going to Tokyo.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**

**Just as I said at the top note, this is the first ever fanfic that I made. I sincerely apologize if the story isn't good enough for you guys. I'm just an amateur writer, writing occasionally. Also sorry if Natsume is OOC. **

**Reviews are good, Flames are acceptable. **

**I'll upload the next chapter when I have time. **

_**Raku-chama**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 2nd chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

The plane ride didn't take that long. Well it was just from Osaka so I didn't expect it to take long. After a while the plane landed and we were allowed to exit the plane. I proceeded to get my luggage. After checking my luggage and finding nothing was amiss, I then left the luggage area and took a cab to go to my apartment, my new home.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Alice Subdivision" I said coldly.

_So this is what Tokyo looks like?_ I thought. It's not exactly my first time here but I was still a kid when we visited Tokyo so I don't exactly remember it looks like. Full of buildings and busy body people. Just like what I see on shows. Tokyo is really a busy place.

I thought about what my school is going to look like. I am sure it is going to be a huge school with rich people, knowing that it is the most prestigious school here. _Hn. Another batch of new faces in school, most likely there would be fan girls. _I shuddered at the thought of fan girls.

I heard that Gakuen Alice is like town. It has a market, subdivision and etc. I remember my Aunt telling me that the apartment I will be living at is still a part of the school. Also, how big is the place you are going to live in depends on how you do well in school.

In my case, since I am a new student they based it on the test they send to us. Of course, I answered it all correctly earning me an apartment to live in. I was also given a special star rank which is the highest rank they could give a student. I was the first one to be given that rank I heard. I am not just a genius for a show you know?

I also heard that some of the students can choose to live with their parents in the subdivision but I still don't know many details about it. Like I was going to need that information, I don't have any relatives to live with anyways. They have their own business and families to live with.

After a while I noticed that we have stopped moving. I looked around and notice that this isn't my house yet. The academy gave me a picture of what my house looks like and what's its number so I know. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the driver.

"Umm sir what number is your apartment?" He asked nervously.

"1714" I answered coldly. Tch. What a forgetful driver. The cab halted again and this time I expect him to stop at the right place.

"Si-sir we have a-arrived at your place" He said still nervous.

"Hn." I gave him my fare, exited the cab and took out my luggage. After my entire luggage was out, the cab driver hurriedly when inside the cab and drive off.

I just shrugged and went inside my so-called house. The house was a two-storey unit. It has two floors. The first floor contains 1 bedroom, dining area, living area and kitchen. The second floor has 2 bedrooms, master's bedroom and comfort room.

My house has all the necessities it needs. From appliances to foods, it seems that my aunt really prepared it well even my uniform's here. I then began unpacking my luggage. After fixing my things, I lied down on my bed for a while. I felt that my cell phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw there's one message. I opened it.

From GA Admin:

Welcome to Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy! Mr. Hyuuga,  
Please be informed that tomorrow is your first day in school and that you are required to go to Gakuen Alice at 7:00 am in the Principal's office even though your class is 8:00 am. This is because you are required to meet your adviser for your brief orientation. Thank you for understanding.  
Once again we welcome you to Alice Academy.

Gakuen Alice High School Principal  
Yukihira Kazumi

Tch. How bothersome. 7? Early time for school, well whatever. This will be a good chance to avoid potential fan girls. Also, I can tour around the school. Hn. I'm feeling a bit hungry. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45 pm. Might as well make dinner. I haven't eaten anything since the plane ride. After my dinner, I washed up for a bit and proceeded to sleep.

I woke up when I felt sunlight hit my face. I looked at my clock. 6:15 am. How wonderful. Not. I woke up earlier than my alarm which was 6:45. I decided to make breakfast first. Bacon and egg would be nice. After taking my breakfast, I took a shower.

Shower was refreshing as usual. I look at the time again and noticed that it was 6:40. I got my uniform which was a black polo shirt with matching necktie. I wore my necktie loosely. The pants were stripped blue and black.

After preparing myself, I get my things and got outside my house. I used my skateboard to go to school since the school was not that far I made it on time for my appointment. I just walked from the gate because the school's driveway isn't a nice place for skateboarding. It was bricked.

I saw some students giggling while I was walking. Tch. Potential fan girls or maybe fan girls already. I heard some of them gossiping about me. How bothersome. I didn't know that students here are very punctual. I walked fast since it was starting to irritate me.

After sometime of getting lost, I finally found the principal's office. I knocked. I heard a baritone voice said enter. I then entered the office and saw a middle aged man talking to a middle aged blond woman.

"I see that Mr. Hyuuga has finally arrived." The middle aged man said.

I just nodded.

"I am Yukihira Kazumi the High School Principal of GA and this is" pointing out the blond woman.

The blond woman turned around and looked at me. It turns out she wasn't a she but a he.

"Welcome To Gakuen Alice, Natsume-chan. I am your adviser Narumi Anjo" The blond woman, I mean man said. I twitched. Natsume-chan.? What the heck?

"Don't you dare call me Natsume-chan, gay" I muttered while giving him a death glare.

"But it's cuteee~ and you're cuteee~" Naru said animatedly.

I was about to retort when the principal's fake cough interrupt me.

"Okay enough of that. Mr. Hyuuga, Narumi-sensei would lead you to your respective classroom later. You could also ask him questions about the academy. Is that clear?" The principal said authoritatively.

I nodded at him.

"Okay you may now leave." Principal Kazumi said while resuming doing his paper works.

The overly active gay teacher exited the room and I followed.

"So Natsume-chan.." He said while looking at me. I glared at him hard.

"So Hyuuga-san..you are going to be in Class 2B." Naru said happily while walking. I ignored him. I looked around and found that the classes seem to have started.

He stopped walking. It seems we are in front of the classroom. I look at him expectantly.

"Well, Hyuuga-kun please wait for my signal before coming in." He said.

"Whatever." I said coldly. He then entered the classroom in an oddly dancing manner.

_What the hell?_ Was all I could think off.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**

**So here is the 2nd chapter of The story of my life. I think this is not well made but still hope you enjoyed reading the 2nd chapter. Also, sorry if Natsume is OOC I think. Another thing is that I am not so good at describing things so sorry for some grammar or error in the chapter. Sorry if the chapter is a bit crappy or boring. **

**Reviews are good, Flames are acceptable. **

**I'll upload the next chapter when I have time. **

_**Raku-chama**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 3rd chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Hope you enjoy this~**

I was leaning sideways on the wall waiting for Naru to give the 'signal', my patience is running thin not that I have the patience to wait at all. I was checking the tires of my skateboard, looked around the corridor just to suffice my boredom to no avail it was not much.

I was about to kick open the freaking door and strangle Naru for making me wait too long when I heard,

"Let us welcome the new student!~" Naru said enthusiastically. I kicked the door open and entered the classroom. I looked at the students with emotionless face. They were shocked probably because of the impact of the door and my presence (applicable for girls only).

I examined my so called classmates; one student was at the back petting his rabbit. Weird. Another student was with a screw driver and has an emotionless face. There was a smiling idiot with spikey hair and a baldie beside him. Sea weed haired girl with hearts in her eyes. Tch. Fan girl.

"Natsume-kun.." I gave him a death glare. "I mean Hyuuga-kun, Please introduce yourself ne~" Naru said happily. I was about to introduce myself when all of the sudden.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Please be mine~"

"Are you single?"

"Go out with me!~"

"What's your number?"

"Can I call you mine?" What the heck? this line was too clichéd. Tch. I looked at them still emotionless and all I could see was that almost all of the girls have mouths agape and hearts in the eyes, shouting non-sensible things. My ears were hurting badly from their continuous shouting. Thank God, Naru stopped them.

"Class be quiet." Naru said seriously. Who knew Naru could be serious.

"Now Hyuuga-kun, Please introduce yourself." Naru said.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 17. Can I have my seat now?" I said monotonously while looking at Naru.

"Of course, you can seat at the last row left side.." Naru said animatedly.

I then proceeded to my seat. I can feel fan girls eyes watching me intently. Tch. Annoying. I have reached my seat and sat with my feet propped up the table. I put my skateboard under the table and proceeded to take out a manga out of my bag and began reading not minding my surroundings at all.

"Okay, So much for that, Let's have our attendance." Naru said happily. Just when Naru was about to yell the first name, the door burst open revealing a brunette haired girl wearing glasses.

"I made it.." The brunette girl said while panting.

"Glad you made it on time, Mikan-chan!~" Naru said actively. The girl named Mikan just nodded and smiled warmly at Naru. She then proceeded to my row but she stopped at the middle for a while.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan" She said with a warm smile. The girl whose named Hotaru just looked at her and nod.

She then proceeded to our row again but she was seated at bunny boy's side.

"Hello, Ruka-pyon!" She said with a smile.

"Hello, Sakura-san" Bunny boy replied with a small smile.

"Okay, since the class is now complete cause I know Mikan-chan here is the always one late, I am going to tell you about our class field trip." Naru said energetically.

"EH? Where are we going?"

"Are we going to stay there for long?"

"How long's this gonna last?"

The class erupted into questions. Tch. So noisy. This class is so active like Naru. Good thing I am isolated in this row. I hate socializing so it's good that I don't have seatmates. Naru continued with his explanation.

"The trips going to last for only 1 day but we are not going to one place only so don't worry. Regarding our departure time, it's going to be at 7:00 am." – The class groaned at this. Heck, 7 o' clock again.

"At the School grounds, also you do know that we have our own bus so transportation will not be a problem. You're only problem is just foods. Regarding where we are going it's going to be a secret you'll know tomorrow because tomorrow is the trip. I know it's early for trips like this but the school decided to change its usual ways. Please prepare for the trip that's all." Naru said cheerfully.

Tch. Trip on the second day? This school sure is weird. Of all the schools I have been to, this sure is the weirdest and the biggest.

"Okay, since that's all finished I will now go, I still have a meeting. Ja ne~!" Naru said joyfully while dancing out of the door. As soon as Naru got out of the door, the students stand up and were about to go over my seat like hungry pack of wolves, when the door opened rather harshly.

"What are you doing standing like idiots? Sit down." The old man with glasses said harshly. The students sat down immediately. Wait is that a toad on his shoulders? _What. The. Hell?_

"I am Jinno-sensei and I will be your mathematics teacher" He said emotionlessly.

"So who is the new student?" He said coldly while playing with his stick. All of them look at me and I looked at him emotionlessly.

"Are you the new student, Natsume Hyuuga?" He asked coldly.

"Hn."

"Answer me seriously!" He roared angrily. I just ignored him. The classroom was bearing a heavy atmosphere.

"Whatever"

"You are testing my patience…" He muttered coldly while glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"Do you really need to ask that question when you were informed that I was the only new student?" I asked him coolly. The probably was the longest speech I have said. He just stared at me while his mouth was slightly hanging.

"You probably want to close that mouth or fly might enter it, Jin-jin." I said while smirking. The class snickered. He recovered immediately and just tried to ignore what happened. That should be enough warning not to mess with me again jin-jin. I smirked at that thought. The class continued on with jin-jin trying hard not to hit me.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 3rd chapter of this story. I had fun writing this chapter really. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Also, if ever you find Natsume OOC don't hesitate to tell me. This is also the first appearance of the Class 2B characters lol. Regarding Mikan's attitude, I will not make her a bubbly idiot. Her character is going to be different from the usual Mikan. I hope so. So that's all.**

**Also, for the review if the story is going to be Natsume x Mikan, I still don't know. Let's see how the story goes? LOL. Just kidding. It's still a secret pairing.**

**Reviews are good, Flames are welcome.  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 4th chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Enjoy~**

Math time dragged on with Jin-jin asking some questions to other students. Probably searching for his victim because he didn't have the chance with me, I smirked. After a couple of Jin-jin's never ending math problems, the bell rang. _Finally_, I thought.

I was immediately about to head for the exit when Naru entered the classroom in another odd manner.

"I have an announcement to make so settle down class." Naru said happily. In about 1 minute the class has settled down and looked at Naru expectantly.

"Since you are going to have your awesome Field Trip tomorrow, we have decided to cut your classes short meaning you don't have to attend your after lunch class. You are free to go home and get ready for the said trip." Naru said cheerfully. The class cheered.

"That's all adieu~~ See you tomorrow at the trip!~" Naru said while dancing out of the room. Tch. Gayish anticts. The moment he left the room, I was ambushed by rabid fan girls.

"Natsume-kun let's go home together~" Fan girl number 1 said with a slutty smile.

"Don't go with her she's a slut, go with me instead~" Fan girl number 2 said with a wink.

"Go with me and you'll have a good time honey~" Fan girl number 3 said with a flirtatious smile.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to go home with Natsume-kun, I the president of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club shall be the one to go with him, you sluts." Sea-weed hair shouted.

"Who nominated you to be the pres?" said some random fan girl.

"I created the fan club problem?" Sea-weed hair said while glaring at her.

"You still don't have the right." Another random fan girl said.

While they were bickering about who should be the president of my fan club which I have no knowledge of, I use the chance to escape and ride my skateboard in the corridor. Fan girls sure are crazy, I thought.

"Hey! Where's Natsume-kun?" Random fangirl asked.

"Oh My GOSH! He left! Let's follow him girls" I heard sea-weed's irritating voice said.

Shit. I really need to get out of this place fast as I hear their footsteps approaching. Those girls are like stalkers. Good thing I have my skateboard with me or else I have been raped by those girls. I shuddered.

Not long enough I reached the school gate and I looked back to see if they have caught up, and they didn't have. I sighed in relief and continued skateboarding to my house. Minutes later I am in front of my gate. I immediately go inside in fear that some random fan girl might have caught up with me and know my house number. I don't want that to happen, it would be torture.

I entered my gate, closed it, went to the backyard and place my skateboard there and went inside my house. I sat first at the couch because I am tired from my first day of school. Well, who wouldn't when fan girls chased you like they were a lion chasing its prey?

After I have rest, I proceeded to the kitchen to cook some food. I haven't had lunch since we were allowed to go home by lunch time and I couldn't risk myself to eat lunch at school. I decided that spaghetti would be a good lunch so I cooked.

You probably are wondering why I am cooking instead of take outs. When I was a kid, I was taught by my mother how to cook. So I continued learning how to cook, being the genius that I am it didn't take much effort.

After my meal, I felt my phone vibrate.

From: GA

Please don't forget to bring extra t-shirts and foods. Also, if you're planning not to attend this trip you are going to all the places that were scheduled in the trip with Jinno-sensei at another date. That's all thank you~

Narumi Sensei~

Tch. If I miss this trip I would go alone with jin-jin? No freaking way would I go alone with old man jin-jin. There goes my plan of ditching this event. Whatever, so I need to prepare a meal and my things for tomorrow. Hmm. Hamburger would be nice since when I am in trips I eat light, I thought. I prepare the ingredients for tomorrow so that I wouldn't take up to much time on them tomorrow. I didn't notice that it was 8:00 pm when I finished.

I head up to my room and did my night routine; Shower, play internet games, read manga online for about 1 hour or so. I felt drowsiness came over to me and I looked at the time, 10:31 pm. I decided to sleep then.

I woke up when I heard the alarm ringing. I turned it off and looked at the time 6:30 am. Shit, I am going to be late if I don't hurry up. I did my daily routine and good thing I prepared my things last night or else I might have a day with jin-jin alone. I winced at that thought. I then hurried to Gakuen Alice.

I have made it in time. Well, with my pro skills at skateboarding, who wouldn't make it in time, I smirked. I noticed they were lined up beside the bus and Naru is checking them one by one. I fall in line too. I was last in line since I arrived rather late but since he was calling names alphabetically it doesn't matter.

It was my turn to enter the bus and I saw jin-jin at the entrance. So he was going to come huh? I heard he was the disciplinary in Gakuen Alice, maybe that's the reason why he would come like I care.

The bus had a 2 by 3 seating arrangement. The last part was off limits cause it's a 1 line 5 seats seat. The teachers were going to occupy that part. I chose a 2 seater, less chance of getting a fan girl. I sat beside the window cause I like to photograph things. It's a good chance to take pictures when you're at the window side.

I put all my things at the upper part of the bus. While I was browsing my phone for a good game to play, I heard a tiny voice.

"Is somebody seated here?" She said. I looked at her with emotionless face and shook my head in reply.

"Ms. Sakura, Take your seat!" Jin-jin roared angrily.

"Stupid insensitive old man Jin-jin" She muttered while taking her seat. I smirked at this. I noticed that she wasn't gawking at me like other girls. She wasn't flirting with me or anything else.

Hn. This is the first time that this had happened. Well, except for Imai whom I heard was the blackmailing queen and emotionless too. In fact, she didn't mind my presence and just continued cursing jin-jin because of being forced to seat beside me.

_Interesting_, I thought before continued browsing for my game.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 4th chapter of this story. I am so very sorry if this chapter is boring. If Natsume is OOC please hesitate to review, just kidding. Don't hesitate to review. I lost my chapter 4 draft that's why I had to retype this again. Also, it is slightly different to what I have drafted. So forgive me if the chapter didn't meet your expectations.**

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome.  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 5th chapter of The Story of My life. Whew. I actually didn't think that I could write this chapter. LOL. With school stuff going on, but still I have write this. **

**So Please Enjoy~**

Bored was an understatement to what I feel now. I didn't continue playing with my cellphone because I already finished the game and the damn tour guide wasn't that much of a talker. He was just asking some random questions, throwing jokes which aren't even funny. Heck, even my forced seat mate looks at him blankly when he jokes.

Speaking of my forced seat mate, she wasn't a loud mouthed idiot or a fan girl. In fact, she was more like a shy type of person who likes peace and quiet but can be energetic and loud mouthed when she is near her friends. I noticed this when she was talking to Imai and Nogi which are the only names I know in this class.

Well, how can I know my classmates name's when we are having a trip today? Also, I only introduced myself yesterday and Naru didn't even bother to let my classmates introduce so I could know them, not that I want to be friends with them. I value my peace and solitude. I prefer being alone than getting along with them.

For a moment there my boredom was gone and now it's back. Damn..Think Natsume, How to relieve boredom. Hn. Alas. I have my camera with me, with that thought in mind I got my camera which I put beside me. I didn't put it in the upper part of the bus because of fear that it might fall. So I started to take pictures of random sceneries that go by our bus.

After taking random shots, I decided to check all of them. I looked at them one by one, hmm, hill sides, trees, cow and horse butt….wait what? Horse butt? I accidentally took a photo of a horse butt. I smirked. I was about to delete the photo when I heard a giggle which was very nice to hear.

"Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help but ask her while raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know it's just funny, I didn't know you were into those kinds of things." She said with a giggle.

"For your information it was just accidentally taken. I am not like that." I said irritatingly with a glare. She just laughed again and wasn't even shaken with my glare. I gave her a death glare this time.

"Gomen, gomen for laughing" She said while trying hard not to laugh again. I think she wasn't even sorry for laughing. She wasn't even scared of my glare. First time a girl to boot wasn't scared of my death glare.

"Baka" I said monotonously. She just giggled.

"Oh How rude of me not to introduce myself, you are the new student right?, I am Mikan Sakura." She said with a warm smile. Such pure smile, this is the first time ever since my parent's death that someone gave me a real pure smile. Not like the fake ones slutty fan girls give me.

"Hn." I was still awed by her smile that I could only answer Hn.

"By the way what was your name again? I didn't have the chance to hear it cause I was late yesterday." She said while scratching her head.

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" I said emotionlessly while I examined her. Brunette hair that was hanging freely just above her shoulders, olive eyes that is behind her glasses and lips that were pinkish. She was beautiful with that warm smile. For a moment there I was captivated by her smile.

"Oh. So nice to meet you Natsume-kun, I hope we can be friends" She said with a smile and raised her right hand, ready for shaking hands.

"Hn" I shook hands with her. It was warm. When our hands let go, I felt coldness and I realized that my hand miss the warmth she had emitted. This is bad. I don't like this unknown foreign feeling entering my system. I mentally slapped my head. Natsume Hyuuga snap out of it, I told myself mentally.

After our little conversation, she turned back and talked to Imai for a bit and looked at me. I looked back at her with one brow raised. She was about to speak when the tour guide said we have arrived at our destination which was Ueno Park.

We readied ourselves before going down the bus. I brought my camera with me. Before going down Jin-jin was making an announcement.

"Before I forget, the one beside you is your partner for this trip. If you are in the three-seat area then you are a group of 3, for those two seats you will be partnered up, is that clear?" Jin-jin said coldly.

"Also, you will be responsible for each other. That's all you may now go down our bus." Jin-jin added quickly.

So I go down the bus, I heard some of my fan girls talking about me, saying that they were not lucky because they weren't my partner especially sea-weed. Tch. Bothersome idiotic fan girls. I was just waiting for the instructions of the teachers in charge when somebody called me.

"Natsume-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully. I just looked at her with a look saying _what is it?_

"We're partners, although I was hoping I could be with Hotaru and Ruka-pyon but don't feel bad about it." She said with a smile. I just nodded at her. Tch. She didn't want to be stuck with me huh. I guess people with sunny attitudes don't like dead emotionless ones.

Why I'm I feeling like this anyways? It's not like I want to be with her. Tch. I am losing my touch. This is not the cold emotionless handsome prodigy, Natsume Hyuuga. Tokyo is giving me another image. This is not good. I don't like this feeling.

"Natsume-kun, Natsume!"

"What?" I snapped at her.

"You were spacing out, are you okay?" Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Baka" I replied coldly while walking away from her. Tch. Stop acting like you care. You'll just leave like what others did, like what my parents did.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan said.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 5th chapter of this story. And thus the pairing is revealed, LOL. Although, I know some of you expected this would be a NXM pairing :3. I hope that Natsume wasn't OOC, but I am portraying this from a real life story that I know. It was interesting and I got inspired by it so there :)) please bear with me :P**

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome.  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 6th chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Enjoy~**

After I left walked away from the baka, she immediately popped out beside me again.

"Are you really okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Tch. I'm fine, now stop asking." I said irritatingly.

"Okay if you say so." She muttered.

After our little conversation, Naru announced that we can go around the park with our partners and that we should just go back to our bus if it's 4:30 PM. We left the school at 7:30 AM and arrived at the Ueno Park at 9:00 AM. So we have about 7 hours to explore this park. Also, I'm now officially stuck with the baka for 7 damn hours. How lucky, not.

Naru also announced our partnership and groupings. He said he listed our seating arrangement at the bus and here was the list:

Me and the baka

Nogi, Imai and Tobita

Shouda, Kitsuneme and Yome

Osagawara, Mochiage and Umenomiya

And some of the fan girls, apparently jin-jin said that we should sit alternately meaning boy, girl and so on and so forth but it seems that there are many girls than the boys so some of my fan girls were group together.

Well, I really don't remember all of them. Like I care, if there wasn't even this partnership thing or groupings I would be exploring the park alone happily but now I have to bear with this idiot with me. Sigh.

After the groupings, we were allowed to explore the whole place. I immediately walked away from our site since I don't want to be followed by my fan girls. I didn't bother waiting for the baka cause it seems she was following me like a lost puppy. Apparently, I am good at directions and I always memorize them easy.

"Umm..Natsume-kun" I heard her say. I stopped and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You see I am no good with directions and I get lost easily. Hotaru always told me I have no sense of direction sooooo.. can you please walk slowly?" She said while blushing. How cute. What the erase that word I didn't think of that. Bad thoughts go away.

"Whatever." I said monotonously while walking slowly this time. She was still standing still.

"You coming or not, baka?" I said coldly.

"Yey! Thanks Natsume-kun." She said with a warm smile while catching up.

Don't get the wrong idea of me being soft, I just remember my responsibility with my partner, I just don't want to be lectured by jin-jin when baka here gets lost. Yea, that's right, since Ueno Park is a large park from what I see with the map.

I decided to go to the zoo first; since all expenses were paid by GA I didn't have any problems financially. All we really need was food. I just packed hamburger. I then proceeded walking towards the zoo with Baka following behind me.

"Where are we going Natsume-kun?" She asked excitedly.

"Zoo" Since I don't want her babbling again about where we are going I decided to answer her immediately. I value my quiet time.

"Okay~" She said cheerfully.

We have arrived at the zoo, and I have to say this is a great place. It was big and has many animals for people to see. I heard that this is the oldest zoo in japan.

"Uwaaaa. So kawaaiiii~" Baka exclaimed happily. I just looked at her and smirked. She was easily pleased. I was taking pictures of some other animals when I noticed the baka was missing. I looked around and found her staring intently at the Red panda. I didn't know what came over me when I took her photo. I was about to delete it when baka called me.

"Natsume-kun! Look the panda is so kawaiiiiiii~" She said cheerfully. I just walked over to her. Indeed the red panda is nice to look at. I was taking some pictures of the red panda when I heard growling beside me.

"Oops.. Sorry for that I didn't took breakfast cause I will be late." She said shyly while scratching her head.

"Pig" I said while smirking.

"It's not my fault. I didn't took my breakfast you know?" She shouted while blushing.

"Whatever, Pig" I said smirking.

"Mou..Let's just eat okay? It's 12:00 and I haven't eaten anything" She said while muttering curses and blushing hard. I couldn't help myself but chuckle and so I did. I haven't done that since my parent's death.

Man this girl is sure interesting she immediately brought back some of my lost emotions. I stopped chuckling when I didn't hear her curses anymore. I found her looking at me intently.

"You laughed! I mean you seem to be a person who hardly laughs even though it wasn't exactly what you call laugh but still…It's nice to hear." She said while smiling warmly.

"Whatever" I said coldly. Tch. I let my guard down there for a bit.

"Let's eat now okay, I'm really hungry" She said while holding her stomach.

"Hn"

We decided to eat at a bench near the red panda. While I was eating my hamburger, she was eating her chicken so fast that I thought she was going to choke. After I finished eating my burger, I looked at her and found her holding a pink fluffy candy.

"Hey, Natsume-kun?" She said while looking at me.

"Hn."

"What do you think is tastier, cotton candy or Howalon?" She said seriously.

"I don't know, I am not that fond of sweets. Also, I don't know what that taste like." I said monotonously.

"WHAT? You haven't tasted Howalon? It's like the best thing ever! You should try it." She said while flailing her arms in the air.

"I don't like sweets." I said coldly while glaring at her.

"But still you should!" She said seriously. I just ignored her. I looked around for a bit and found out that some of the girls were looking at me while giggling. Tch. Fan girls.

"Natsume-kun!" Baka said loudly. I was about to answer what but when I opened my mouth she immediately put the candy into my mouth. I glared at her real hard while forcing the delicacy down my mouth. I admit it was not awful besides I am not a fan of sweets.

"So how was it?" She asked curiously. I just glared at her. She asked me again. It seems she wouldn't drop the subject unless I answered her. Stubborn idiot.

"It was fine" I said while glaring at her.

"So which do you think is tastier, Howalon or cotton candy?" She asked intently.

"It's pretty much the same" I said monotonously.

"What? Howalon is much tastier! Maybe you should try it again! Say ah!" She said while holding a howalon in front of me. I glared at her. She just smiled at me.

"Look Mom! A happy couple!" said a random kid while pointing at us. Me and baka both blushed. Baka immediately ate the howalon instead of insisting me to eat it. I recovered from my blush. A couple huh? Come to think of it, we are like having a date instead of a field trip. I mentally shook my head, stop thinking like that Natsume. You really are losing yourself. I snapped out of my thoughts and called the baka.

"Oi" I said coldly.

"What is it, Natsume-kun?" She said while smiling there was still pink tint on her cheeks. I smirked.

"Let's go now, I still want to see the other places." I said while looking at my watch which read 1:15 PM.

"Okay!" She said happily. We proceeded to leave the zoo.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 6th chapter of this story. This chapter is more on Natsume and Mikan don't you think? I didn't know if it is good or not. Also, I am sorry if the travel time isn't accurate since I don't know how many hours it would take from GA to Ueno Imperial Park. Another thing, if the characters are OOC please tell me. I would appreciate it really. Last thing, if there are many grammatical errors please tell me :)) **

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome.  
Thanks for the reviews of the people, it is very much appreciated.  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 7th chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Enjoy~**

I didn't bother to ask for Baka's opinion to where we are going and decided to go to Shinobazu Pond. We were walking towards the exit of the zoo when baka suddenly stopped. I was about to call her when I saw her walking towards Imai's group, should I follow or not? I chose the latter part since I hate crowding with people.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was following Natsume-kun when I saw a familiar violet hair among the crowd. I immediately went there.

"Hi, Hotaru! Inchou! Ruka-pyon!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura-san" Ruka-pyon said shyly.

"Hello, Mikan-chan" Inchou said with a smile.

"What baka?" Hotaru said monotonously.

"You're such a meanie, Hotaru" I said with a pout.

"Umm…Mikan-chan where's Hyuuga-kun? He's your partner right?" Inchou asked.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to be with him but after I saw Hotaru, I immediately when to you guys" I said while scratching my head. Crap. I totally forgot about him.

"And that's why you're an Idiot" Hotaru said coldly. I just pouted.

"Ano..Sakura-san isn't that him?" Ruka-pyon said while pointing at a tall raven haired lad. I looked at the direction Ruka-pyon was pointing and true enough I saw Natsume taking a photo of the sky.

"Yep that's him alright, I wonder why he didn't follow me" I said curiously.

"Probably doesn't want to be with an idiot like you" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hmph, Meanie Hotaru" I said with a pout.

"Umm…Mikan-chan why don't you try calling him?" Inchou suggested.

"Yeaa, I probably should no?" I said while nodding.

"Natsume-kun!" I shouted. He looked at me then glared. I shuddered.

"Ooops, Wait for me guys, I'll just talk to Natsume" I said to them. I then walked towards Natsume.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

Tch. Why is that baka taking so long? My patience is running thin. I decided to prolong it by taking pictures. I took some pictures of flying birds and people. I was taking a photo of the sky when I heard a loud annoying voice calling me.

"Natsume-kun!" Baka shouted. Great, now probably the whole zoo knows my name. I gave her the scariest glare I could ever muster. I saw her shuddered, said something to Imai's group for a bit and finally walked towards my place.

"Took you long enough, baka" I said coldly when she was near me.

"Sorry Natsume-kun" She said apologetically.

"Whatever, let's go now baka I want to go to the museum" I said emotionlessly.

"umm about that" I looked at her expectantly "Can you go with me for a sec? I want to introduce you to some of my friends" Baka said quietly.

"No" I said coldly.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" Baka said with puppy dog eyes. Argh..Must resist this foreign feeling inside my chest I said to myself.

"No, baka" I said with a glare this time. She bowed her head for a while and then when she looked up she had this smile, no more of a smirk.

"I remember jinno-sensei said that partners should be together right?" She said knowingly. I just hned.

"And since I won't go with you until you agree to meet my friends, you are leaving your partner alone therefore you could be scolded by Jinno-sensei soooo" Baka said with a knowing smile. Tch. Baka has a point here. Didn't know that a baka like her can plot something like this, damn her stubbornness.

"Fine" I said irritatingly.

"Yey! Let's go now, Natsume-kun" She said happily walking towards Imai's group. I had no choice but to follow.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Took you long enough, baka" Natsume said coldly.

"Sorry Natsume-kun" I said apologetically.

"Whatever, let's go now baka I want to go to the museum" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"umm about that" He looked at me expectantly "Can you go with me for a sec? I want to introduce you to some of my friends" I said quietly.

"No" Natsume said coldly.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" I said with my famous puppy dog eyes. No one could resist these eyes.

"No, baka" Natsume said with a glare this time. I bowed my head for a while…how can Natsume-kun resist my puppy dog eyes? Hmm…must think of a way to convince him..Wait why I'm I forcing him to meet my friends anyways, because I want him to have friends because he is new here and doesn't have friends? Yea, maybe that's one of the reasons.

Another one is that when I looked into his crimson orbs, I see nothing but pure loneliness and agony, I think? So I definitely must find a way to convince him. While I was thinking I remembered jinno-sensei's speech this morning.

I immediately formed a devilish plan; Make Natsume-Hyuuga agree to come with me plan. Heheh. I know you are going to agree Natsume-kun. I then looked up with a devilish smile on my face and proceeded my plan.

"I remember jinno-sensei said that partners should be together right?" I said knowingly. He just replied with oh-so-famous hn.

"And since I won't go with you until you agree to meet my friends, you are leaving your partner alone therefore you could be scolded by Jinno-sensei soooo" I said with a knowing smile.

"Fine" Natsume said irritatingly.

"Yey! Let's go now, Natsume-kun" I said happily walking towards Hotaru's group. Yosha! Hahaha. In your face, Natsume-kun I made you agree. I was doing a victory dance in the inside.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

Baka was the first one to reach the group. She was talking animatedly with Nogi and Tobita. When she saw that I was near she stopped talking to them and approached me.

"You sure took your time Natsume-kun" She said with a smile. I just glared at her. Well, it's basically your fault. I didn't want to meet them yet you forced me, I thought.

"Well, Natsume-kun, this is Yuu Tobita" Baka said while pointing at a brown haired boy with glasses.

"Hello Hyuuga-san, you can call me Inchou, since I am the president of the class. Also, you can ask me questions regarding school" He said nervously. I just nodded at him.

"This is Ruka Nogi, but I call him Ruka-pyon" She said while holding Nogi's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you" He said with a bow, slightly blushing from baka's touch. I just stared at him then nodded. So that's how it is huh?

"And last but not the least, Hotaru Imai, my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Baka said while trying to hug Imai.

"Get off of me baka" Imai said coldly. I have a feeling we won't get along well. I just hned.

This is getting awkward. This is why I hate crowds. I don't like to talk to people I don't know well. Damn Baka for forcing me. I looked at them, Imai looks bored, Nogi keeps staring at Sakura, Tobita was shaking from nervousness and baka keeps looking at Imai and me.

After a couple of seconds of that awkward silence, Imai decided to break it.

"Inchou and Nogi, Let's go now, I want to see the Royal Museum" Imai said emotionlessly.

"Aww, Can't I just go with you guys cause I think your group's more fun" Baka said quietly. Tch. Thought so. You just have to say it when I'm here huh? You are just pretending that you enjoyed my company huh? I gripped my camera tightly.

"Demo Mikan-chan you have Hyuuga-kun to accompany you" Tobita said nervously.

"Oh..okay" Baka said dejectedly.

"Goodbye Sakura-san" Nogi said with a small smile.

"See you later baka" Imai said coldly.

"See you at the bus, Mikan-chan" Tobita said smiling slightly. And they left us alone.

"You can just go with them if you want" I said emotionlessly while walking away from her. I wasn't in the mood for the park anymore. At this point, I was thinking of just going back to the bus. I was thinking of being alone. Yea, that's right I value my peace and solitude.

I didn't know why she had this effect with me, maybe because she was the first person to approach me with a pure innocent smile? Maybe because she wasn't befriending me because of my looks and charm, well I don't really know but for sure I was slightly opening up to her, but with what I heard I don't think I will ever open up to her again.

"Eh?..Natsume-kun wait for me!" I heard the baka said. I continued on walking when I felt someone jerked my arm.

"I said wait for me, why didn't you wait Natsume-kun?" She said while holding her knees panting.

"Why would I?" I said emotionlessly.

"Cause you're my partner and we should go explore this place together" She said seriously.

"Oh really? When you yourself said so that you want to go to Imai's group? Best partner ever baka" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that I didn't enjoy your company" She exclaimed.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm outta here" I said walking away from her.

"Natsume-kun! Wait!" Baka said loudly. I just walked away from her faster.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 7th chapter of this story. Since someone, you know who you are, suggested I should use different pov's I tried it in this chapter. Please, review or comment about how did it go for you. **

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome. **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and summary editing done by jAyesque.  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 8th chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Enjoy~**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I watched as Natsume-kun left me in the crowd. Suddenly I felt as if all my energy had been drained after our little argument. I didn't know that my words would affect him that much... I didn't intend to make him feel abandoned or anything along the lines.

In fact, I enjoyed our time together- Especially the times when he showed a little emotion. The thought of breaking into his ice cold exterior was so comforting and it made my heart flutter. His little chuckles, and animated smirks made me even more determined to get him to open up. I thought about how wonderful it'd be if he could finally show his emotions freely, and break through the barrier holding him back.

Hotaru always told me I'm too dense or insensitive about others, and I never knew where that remark derived until this moment... I don't know what to do now, I could barely figure out what was on Natsume-kun's mind. I was walking around aimlessly around the zoo, kicking up dust, and just... hopelessly thinking.

I found myself back to the bench where we ate lunch, remembering it because a red panda stood beside it. I took my seat at the bench and sighed. What was I going to do now? Once again, I sighed deeply and found myself staring at the blue sky.

**NATSUME'S POV**

The baka was under the impression that I was going back to the bus after our argument, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk to, or be around people. Instead, after walking a safe distance away from her, I decided to go to the Royal Museum. It was busy there, and hopefully I'd be able to hide amidst the crowd. I felt slightly bad tricking her, and just hoped she wouldn't come looking for me.

Minutes began to pass by and I reached my destination. Pausing briefly to decide where I would go next, I turned and the some ancient artifacts caught my eye. I didn't bother to take photos because I didn't really feel like it, and I only took photos when I was in the mood and when it was legal.

I sighed, the stupid brunette's words running through my mind. I admitted that I was a bit hurt about what she said to my surprise- I was supposed to be used to those kinds of things. I was always seen as nuisance by others, and even my blood relatives... So why was I this affected by that stupid girl's comment? She didn't matter to me.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone call my name. Surprised, I whipped around to see the face of one of the baka's friends... What was his name again?

"Hyuuga-san..?" Tobita said nervously. I forgot that they were also headed to the Royal Museum. I looked back and saw Imai's group. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Where's the baka?" Imai asked stoically. I stared at her blankly. I thought that once I left her she would get bored, and search for Imai but... I guess she didn't.

"Oi, Hyuuga answer me," Imai said with a death glare that rivaled my own. I just glared back. Where the hell was that baka? Why didn't she search for Imai? My eyes widened, and I groaned inaudibly remembering one tiny detail she had mentioned earlier today. She wasn't good with directions.

"I swear Hyuuga if you won't answer me where the baka is I'm going to-" I wasn't able to hear the rest of her speech because my feet began to move like they had a mind of their own. My mind stopped thinking, and I began to run aimlessly, my heart beating wildly... But why?

Tch. I was going insane. One moment I was angry at her and the next thing I know I was running my ass off frantically searching for the girl who had no sense of direction. I don't know what came over me but I just continued to run outside the museum, carefully keeping an eye out for her on the way. Really the effect of this girl to me was unbelievable and in such a short time as well.

I stopped for a bit panting heavily. I ran from the museum to the zoo you know, and it wasn't exactly that close to each other. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 4:00 PM. Shit. 30 minutes and we would be boarding the bus. I had to find her.

**HOTARU'S POV**

Hyuuga brat sure was brave for leaving out of the blue and not being punished by me. I silently swore that he would someday taste my wrath of hell.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Inchou call me.

"Hotaru-chan, are you okay?" Inchou said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I spat coldly.

"Imai, you're spacing out." Nogi said. I glared at him. He shivered.

"I wonder where is Mikan-chan is," Inchou inquired nervously.

I bit my lip, hoping that the damned Hyuga would find her. "Let's head back to the bus, I'm sure Hyuga will find her." I said. As much as I wanted to stay and help, we were going to be late for the ride back, and atleast someone would be able to explain what had happened.

"Imai you're creeping me out," Nogi stated, looking at me nervously.

"Want me to hit you?" I asked coldly, pulling out my baka gun.

"No thanks," Nogi replied immediately.

"Let's go back now," Inchou said. We left the museum and headed for the bus.

**MIKAN'S POV**

What was I going to do now? I really could have used some help from Hotaru right about now, but I didn't know where she was and my sense of direction wasn't really helping me the situation. Another troubling thought was that Natsume was still angry or disappointed in me. I wanted to be his friend but I had to go and let my mouth run... I said insensitive things that hurt him real bad.

I sighed. How I wish I didn't say those things. If I hadn't, maybe Natsume-kun and I would be at the Shinobazu Pond by now, talking and laughing. I smiled at my imagination, and knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. He wasn't that talkative and he probably just thinks I'm an idiot anyways. Although he insulted me lots, he wasn't that bad of a person. I guess he was just misunderstood? I felt like crying. I am an idiot just like what Hotaru and him had said.

I looked around and saw that people were beginning to leave the place. I glanced at the clock that was near me, 4:15 PM. I bowed my head down. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. We were about to leave at 4:30 PM and I didn't know the way back...

_Natsume, help me..._

**NATSUME'S POV**

Frantically I began running around the whole zoo searching for the baka. I looked at the time warily and noticed it was already 4:19 PM. Where the hell could she be? I was about to leave the zoo but suddenly remembered the place where we ate lunch. Maybe she was there? I immediately stopped in my tracks, and ran towards that direction.

In a few minutes I had reached the red panda bench, and panted heavily. I had been running quite quickly, and even for a 'child prodigy' like myself, it was still strenuous. I looked around anxiously, and didn't see her at first. Carefully I turned the corner, and there she was sitting at the bench where we ate with her head bowed down. I walked towards her.

"Baka," I said monotonously. She immediately turned her head up and hugged me. Shock was an understatement to what I was experiencing right now. I was about to pull her away from me when I feel my shirt getting wet.

"Natsume-kun… I was scared, I… I thought you were angry at me, and-"

"Shut your babbling crybaby," I cut her incoherent babbling. Seriously I couldn't understand what the hell she was saying. She pulled away from me and wiped her tears.

"Natsume-kun you meanie," she said slightly smiling. I mentally sighed in relief when she stopped crying. I was supposed to be angry at her but now all past traces of anger were gone. It seemed whenever I was around Mikan my brain began to shut down.

Wait, did I just call her Mikan? See? My brain's going crazy.

"Are you angry at me?" Baka asked while sniffing.

"Let's go back to the bus now everyone's probably looking for us," I said ignoring her question. I started walking and stopped when I noticed Baka wasn't following me.

"Oi, crybaby," I said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-kun, I was being insensitive with your feelings but I didn't mean it that way, in fact I enjoyed our time together and-"

"Whatever crybaby, let's just go," I said, effectively cutting off her babbling. I wasn't a fan of mushy talks.

"Natsume-kun you meanie! I was trying to explain to you but you wont even listen," she pouted while crossing her arms.

"I don't want to listen to an idiotic crybaby," I said while smirking. She made a noise of disagreement, and I smirked wider.

"Let's go crybaby they are probably looking for us," I stated, beginning to walk away.

"I am not a crybaby!" she shouted and ran after me.

**END OF CHAPTER 8 **

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 8th chapter of this story. Hope you like it. I am apologizing if there was some ooc in the characters. I tried to portray what they might act in the story in their attitudes but still If they are OOC's please do tell me. Thanks! jAyesque for editing :))**

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome. **

**Thanks for reviews guys. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja! :3**

_**Raku-chama**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 9th chapter of The Story of My life. **

**Enjoy~**

**HOTARU'S POV**

I glanced around warily, hoping to scope out the baka and Hyuga in the crowd. We had arrived back at the bus at exactly 4:30pm, and we were going to leave at any given moment now.

"Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan and Hyuuga-san isn't here yet," Inchou noted worriedly. I gazed at him disinterested, and focused my eyes on scanning the crowd.

"Should we look for them, Imai?" Nogi suggested. I ignored them both and looked for Narumi so we could explain what had happened. As I was looking around the vicinity, I heard someone call me. Mikan. I looked at the direction where the voice came from and true enough, I saw Hyuuga with Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully while running towards me.

"Idiot," I said coldly but I was secretly glad she was safe.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Crybaby and I were almost at the school bus when she suddenly broke out into a sprint. I squinted to see where she was going, and saw that she was flying towards Imai. Warily, I checked the time and noticed it was only 4:35 PM. I sighed in relief. We were late by a mere five minutes.

After a couple of seconds, Naru announced that we could now go inside the bus. I was glad that we could sneak into the crowd so easily. As we all boarded the bus, we realized that the seating plan was boy girl, boy girl once again.

"Natsume-kun!" I heard someone call me. I looked back and saw the brunette smiling widely at me. My heart skipped a bit. She really did make my brain malfunction.

"I forgot to say thanks for looking for me," she mumbled shyly, not able to meet my eyes.

"Whatever, crybaby," I said while smirking. She was about to retort but Naru told us that it was our turn to enter the bus.

I immediately stepped onto the the bus and looked for a good seat. I was dead beat tired right now, but who wouldn't after running around frantically looking for a lost girl with no sense of direction?

After I have taken my seat, Mikan followed. I rested my head against the window sill and closed my eyes ready to take a nap, when she opened her blabbering mouth.

"I am really sorry for the things I said Natsume-kun, I didn't say it on purpose," she said while bowing her head. I flicked her forehead.

"Itai.. why'd you do that?" Idiot asked angrily while rubbing her forehead.

"You're so noisy," I said coldly.

"I am just asking for your forgiveness," she pouted. I suddenly felt bad for my harsh words.

"Whatever, just shut up," I said with a death glare. She immediately looked out the other window, and closed her annoying mouth. I sighed quietly, attempting to sleep again when guess what? She started talking again. I pursed my lips wondering if she knew how to keep quiet for a minute.

"I know! Let's introduce ourselves again," she suggested enthusiastically. I deadpanned at her face, giving her my best '_what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face_.

"So we can start over again silly," she said with giggle. I just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Is this girl crazy or what?

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, you are?" she tried, knowing I wouldn't make the first move. I gritted my teeth, was asking for some peace and quiet so hard? I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to drop this topic until I introduced myself.

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga," I replied tiredly. What an idiot.

"It's nice to meet you Natsume-kun, I hope we can be friends," she grinned happily.

"Just call me Natsume," I blurted out. What the heck? What the hell did I just said. It seems that tiredness is taking its toll on me.

"Alright Natsume!" she said, an unfaltering warm smile on her face.

That was the start of something new in my life.

**Two Months Later**

I was currently sitting at my cherry blossom tree, the one I had found after searching around the school. This place was actually a peaceful place to rest, as I was currently skipping Math.

After two months, my relationship with Polka drastically changed. We became friends as she suggested, and soon I had began to open up to her cheerful demeanor. I smirked thinking about how I had began to call the crybaby Polka... Our friendship had progressed in the past two months greatly.

_It was my 4th week at Alice Academy and my relationship with Mikan was beginning to grow. We were friends in her books, but rather grudgingly I would never admit it to her. We were currently having our lunch time. We, meaning, Mikan and I. She said Imai and company has something to do that's why they won't be joining with us._

_Somehow I found myself slowly accepting Imai, and the rest of Mikan's friends. They weren't half bad once you got used to them... I noticed in these two months my brain had began to acknowledge the crybaby as Mikan.. I learned to open up a bit to others but I was always wary to keep my guards up. The only person I was less reserved around was probably- yes, the annoying brunette.. She was the first one to approach me and showed me that the world wans't that bad. _

_The cafeteria was noisy as usual; students were eating, chatting and laughing. After getting a table, Mikan and I stood up to go order our food. Still, two months wasn't long enough for everything to change- She was still clumsy, still didn't watch where she was going, and guess where her clumsiness got her this time? On the ground, face first with her foot still caught in a gap in the floor. Instinct rushed over me, and I ran over to her side immediately. Hushed whispers began to fill the cafeteria, and somehow lulled to a deep silence._

"_Oi, idiot are you okay?" I asked quietly._

"_Itai... my legs hurt," she said with tears swelling up in her eyes._

"_Can you stand?" I said. She tried to stand up only to fall down again. _

_She sniffled, and wiped at her eyes._

"_Stop crying, crybaby," I deadpanned. Not even a little smile._

"_But I can't stand up," she replied. Without a second thought, I picked her up and I carried her bridal style. To my surprise she was pretty light. At this point, the fellow students in the cafeteria were gawking at us. I glared at them and they immediately when back to what they were doing._

"_Natsume, put me down, you idiot," she exclaimed while trying to break free from my grasp. _

"_I thought you couldn't stand up?" I said coolly._

"_But you don't have to carry me," she mumbled while blushing._

"_And how are you going to walk? Come on now I'll bring you to the infirmary, and I know for a fact you like this, polka-dots," I said while smirking._

"_Polka-dots?" she inquired curiously. She stayed quiet for a while and her eyes widened._

"_You bloody pervert!" she screamed while hitting me. Argh. I didn't have the chance to cover my ears cause I was holding her._

"_Aww, polka, stop screaming and hitting me, or I'll release you," I said while glaring at her. _

"_Noo, don't you dare you pervert!_" s_he gasped while holding my neck tightly._

"_Oi, not to tight I can't breathe."._

"_Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. I smirked. We then proceeded to go to the infirmary._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"So this is where you were," Polka called. I just shrugged.

"Seriously Natsume you should attend classes you know?" Polka said strictly.

"Whatever, Polka," I said while smirking.

"You pervert! I have a name and it's Mikan," she exclaimed while glaring at me.

"Polka seems nicer you know? Or stripes? Strawberry prints too," I said coolly.

"Arrrrgh... whatever pervert," she said while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, don't you know we are getting a new student?" the brunette asked cheerfully.

"Like I care about the new student," I muttered.

"Really you are no fun, Natsume, you should be welcoming more you know?" Mikan said while shaking her head.

"And you should be a little more like me; you're too noisy for your own good," I said casually.

"No way, I don't want to be an ice cube," she teased, while smiling. I glared at her.

"Just kidding," she added after.

"Let's go back now Natsume," she said after a moment.

"Hn." I guess I should go back since I was only skipping Jin-Jin's class. We then began to head back to the classroom.

**CLASSROOM**

I opened the door, not even wincing at the loud banging sound it made upon contact with the wall. I proceeded to my seat which was still at the back. Polka followed and went to her seat which was still beside Nogi. They immediately chatted. I watched them chat animatedly.

I saw the look on Polka's face; she was happily smiling while telling Nogi stories. While, Nogi on the other hand was blushing at every word that Polka was saying. I frowned, trying to ignore the pang at my heart at their interactions. Whenever I saw other guys talking to Polka I felt irritated or angry. It was hard to admit but... I was jealous.

Suddenly the door burst open and a dancing Naru entered the room wearing a frilly dress. Frills? Naru's fashion was getting worst by the day.

"Hello class!" Naru sang cheerfully.

"We will have a new student, I was about to introduce him to you this morning but he arrived late sooo… here he is," Naru said happily. A tall boy with a silver hair and green eyes walked in.

"Kyaa he's so cool!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Youichi Hijiri, Nice to meet you," he said stoically while scanning the room. His eyes stopped at the back and I followed his gaze and landed at Polka.

"Mikan is that you?" the new student asked quietly while walking towards Polka. The class was silent as they looked at Mikan and then back at the new student.

"You-chan? It really is you!" Polka cried, jumping up to hug her precious 'You-chan'.

My eyes widened, but quickly I regained my composure.

Polka knew the new student?

**END OF CHAPTER 9 **

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeere is the 9th chapter of this story. Hope you like it.  
Thanks again for my editor jAyesque. I owe ya!**

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome. **

**Thanks for reviews guys. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 10th chapter of The Story of My life. Sorry if it took so long to update :**

**Enjoy~**

I gritted my teeth, feeling my blood boil as Polka continued hugging the new student. My head began to ache with all the questions in my head. I glared at the two non-stop hugging individuals and felt myself grow angrier by the second. This wasn't good.

After a couple of seconds, they broke apart; finally, I was about to rip them apart with my own hands but... what the hell? What did I just say? Damn. Why did I even care?

"You-chan! I've missed you so much," Polka exclaimed cheerfully.

"I can't believe I'd find you here Mi-chan," the new student said with a small smile.

"It's a small world, ne?" Polka replied with a warm smile.

The two continued to look at each other as if they were in their own world, a world that only they could understand. Fortunately, Naru's fake cough interrupted the 'love-birds'. I groaned at that thought.

"Youchi-kun you can seat beside Hyuuga-kun," Naru said happily. I gave Naru a death glare, sending him silent death threats with my eyes. I grimaced, making note that Naru would be killed by me someday.

"Where is he, Naru?" the new student coolly said.

"Hyuuga-kun raise your-" I gave him the scariest glare I could muster.

"On a second thought, he's the one sitting alone at the back," Naru nervously said. The new student approached my desk and sat at right corner of the bench. I was sitting at the left corner so there was gap in the middle.

"Since there's a new student you all get a free period~ Adieu~" Naru chirped, skipping out of the classroom. After Naru left the classroom, the class flocked around the new student while I pretended to sleep with a manga on my face and feet propped up at the table but the truth is I was secretly listening to their conversation.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Fangirl 1 asked curiously.

"Are you single?" Fangirl 2 asked with a wink.

"Can you be mine?" Fangirl 3 asked with a flirtatious smile.

I glared at the girls and they immediately began to shrink away from me. Suddenly, a happy Mikan sat in between the Hyuuga and I.

"You-chan, why didn't you tell me you were going to Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked with a pout.

"You never asked," I answered while shrugging.

"How do you guys know each other?" A spiky haired boy with a goofy smile asked Mikan. From the corner of my eye I saw Hyuuga's ears perk up at the sudden question. I grinned evilly and looked at Mikan who was blushing and was about to answer when I pinched her cheeks.

"Itai! You-chan what was that for?" Mikan asked while rubbing her cheeks. I smirked at her.

"I'm her boyfriend," I announced, a slight grin on my face. Slowly, I wrapped my arm around Mikan's shoulders and saw the Hyuuga react immediately.

"What?" the whole class exclaimed in shock. I heard a few whispers, and a book fall... I smirked, realizing it was Hyuuga's manga. I glanced over at the enraged fire wielder and shot him a cocky smile. His face was priceless.

Mikan was trying to remove my arm on her shoulders and was about to protest when I whispered something to her.

"You like Hyuuga right?" I said. She just blushed, beet red.

"Just play along with me for a while," I whispered secretly. She nodded and relaxed. I sensed an evil aura and I looked at Hyuuga's direction. I could sense jealousy and killing intent from him. I widen my smirk.

"Is there a problem?" I asked coolly. It seemed like they were all still in shock. A few moments after, I heard a slamming of the door and realized that Hyuuga left the classroom. I looked at Mikan and saw her worried face.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her. She nodded slowly, shooting me a small grin.

"I'll chat with you later guys, I want to spend time with my girlfriend since it's been a long time we have seen each other," I said nonchalantly. I didn't bother to wait for their reply as I dragged Mikan outside of the classroom.

"What the hell did we just heard?" I heard the whole class muttered.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I immediately went to the sakura tree and sat at a high branch with a heavy heart. Polka had a boyfriend? Why wasn't I informed? Heck, I bet everyone was as shocked as I was. It seemed that she had been keeping it a secret but why?

As far as I know, Polka was like an open book, easy to read. I didn't even think Imai knew, by the perplexed expression on her face at the new student's declaration.

I gritted my teeth, angrily fisting my manga. I didn't want to believe that this was happening, but it was hard to when it was happening right in front of me. Their lovey dovey PDA was sickening, and I had had just enough. As much as I wanted to deny their relationship, I couldn't find a reason to. I groaned. Why did I care so much anyways? Mikan Sakura isn't an important part of my life... or is she...?

I sighed heavily at my sudden realization... there was no point in denying it now. I was helplessly in love with Mikan Sakura but now... I… I couldn't do anything about it because she had a boyfriend. I decided it'd be best to let her go and go on with my life.

This is why I didn't like letting people in- they all eventually leave. The fact that even Polka, the girl who was so open and willing to accept me with such understanding left me was... almost unbearable. I didn't want to have to experience this feeling all over again.

I shut my eyes tightly, deciding that tomorrow I would revert back to my old self again. It was easy this way... I'd revert back to the time that I didn't let Mikan in my life; when she was merely another ordinary classmate who tried to befriend me at the second day of classes.

I'll forget whatever friendship we had cause it would only open up another batch of unnecessary wounds. Better to leave her early to receive less damage.

For the first time after 9 years I felt heartbreak again. I felt that all my loved ones left me and this time a girl who held a special place in my heart left me. I looked at the sky and it was beginning to darken up. Looks like the sky was sympathizing with me as well.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

I continued to drag Mikan up to the roof top. It was a good thing that our section was the only one given free period or else there would be a lot of students in the corridors. After a couple of minutes, we have reached the rooftop. I looked at Mikan and she was panting hard.

"Are you okay?" I said quietly.

"I'm fine" Mikan muttered.

"Are you worried about Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" Mikan spat.

"Because when I told them you're my girlfriend dear cousin, you immediately looked at Hyuuga," I said nonchalantly. She blushed instantly at my statement.

"Why are you blushing dearest cousin?" I teased her.

"Shut up, Youichi, besides why'd you told them I am your girlfriend?" Mikan replied while glaring at me.

"Why cuz? Afraid that Hyuuga misunderstood us?" I provoked her.

"Stop associating me with Natsume in that kind of relationship, we are just..just friends," She snapped at me.

"Whatever cuz, if you're just friends then I don't see the reason why should I stop pretending to be your boyfriend," I said calmly.

"Cause it's wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever, besides if you pretend to be my girlfriend it would benefit us you know?" I pointed out.

"Us? How would it benefit you or better yet, how would I benefit from it when from the start I don't want it," she said irritatingly.

"First of all, Fan girls wouldn't chase me knowing you are my girlfriend. Secondly, you would know if Hyuuga likes you or not," I said teasingly.

"I told you I don't like Natsume, you idiot, what will I do to make you believe me?" Mikan said desperately.

"Well then becoming my fake girlfriend wouldn't be a problem now, would it?" I grinned.

"Argh, you sure are stubborn, fine but if this would turn out to be disastrous I'll tell everyone okay?" mikan said with a sigh.

"Fine with me," I shrugged. I looked at the skies and it was beginning to darken.

"Let's go now cousin, it might rain," I said while dragging her yet again.

"I have feet too you know, so stop dragging me," she said while struggling from my grasp. I let her go and we went down the rooftop.

**MIKAN'S POV**

What have I gotten myself into? Argh, now I'm regretting my decision too fast. Why did I even agreed to Youichi's suggestion.

_Because you want to know if Natsume likes you or not._

No... not really, It's because Youichi was being… was being… you know? Stubborn, yeah that's right he was being stubborn and wouldn't let the topic drop so I agreed.

_You're just denying it._

Denying what? I'm not denying anything.

_Denying that you like him, or better yet you love him already_

What? You're delusional. Great, now I have successfully called myself delusional. I sighed at the thought.

"Mi-chan, you okay? You're spacing out," You-chan said worriedly.

"I'm fine you-chan, just a bit tired from all your dragging," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said while looking at the ground.

"just kidding, I'm really fine you-chan," I said with a smile.

"If you say so," he said calmly. We started walking again and I was back again with my thoughts.

I…I don't like Natsume… .. It's just that I cherish him as a friend not more than that, but why do I feel hurt when I thought of him not being more than a friend… Is Natsume really just a friend for me? I groaned again. Okay, now I managed making myself speechless at my own inquiries. I'm turning insane. I shook my head and then sighed.

"Okay, that's it Mikan we are going to your house whether you like it or not," You-chan said irritated.

"But why?" I asked him.

"You keep on sighing and shaking you're head, I think you're going mental or something," he said worriedly.

"No, I told you I'm okay," I said while looking at him.

"No buts, besides I want to see how's auntie and uncle," he said while dragging me again. I didn't struggle and let him drag me.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was still lying at the branch of the sakura tree, thinking, when I heard footsteps.

"You know there's no use overthinking things."

**END OF CHAPTER 10 **

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the 10th chapter of this story. Hope you like it. I can't believe I have reached 10 chapters already. For those who are reviewing this story I give you thanks from the bottom of my heart. Especially you, Julie lol xD you really support me in this writing stuff.**

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome. **

**Thanks for reviews guys. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 11th chapter of The Story of My life. Sorry if it took so long to update :**

**Enjoy~**

"You know there's no use overthinking things." I heard someone say and looked at the direction where it came from and found blue eyes staring at me. _Ruka huh?_

"Hn," I replied stoically.

"What you're feeling right now…. I've felt it too," he said calmly while looking distant. He did? When? To tell you the truth, besides Mikan, Ruka came second list on my friend's list. It was probably because we had similar predicaments in the 'girl department'.

I continued staying silent while he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"The truth is I love Sakura," he muttered then heaved a sigh. My eyes widened a bit at his confession.

"But I….. have given up on her," he mumbled quietly. He looked at me for a second and continued with his little speech. "You're the reason why I gave up."

For a moment, I was shocked. Me? I was always cold to Polka. Why the heck would he give up because of me?

"I know you're acting all cold and all, but when you love someone you notice things at a new perspective," he stated serenely.

"Love makes you do crazy things and lets you feel different kinds of emotions you wouldn't think you'd ever feel. Like jealousy," he added. He looked at me with his serious blue eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I muttered. I covered my eyes with my bangs, not being able to take in the information his telling me.

"Cause I know you like Sakura too," he pointed out. I blushed a little. I was about to deny it when he said:

"Don't even try to deny it, I see the way you look at her," he noted, grinning a bit. I glared at him, but couldn't deny the fact that he was right.

_Damn you Ruka._

"Whatever," I said coldly.

"So as I was saying; when I looked at you and Sakura, you two were like yin and yang, you're inseparable, sooo… I decided to give up," he said, while looking at the dark sky. A heavy silence fell upon us.

"Also, the way she looks at me differs when she looks at you," he quietly said after a couple of seconds. Was he trying to get my hopes up? There's no way polka would like me. I'm cold and she's warm like the sun. Our personalities clash like no other; we're complete opposites.

"You sound gay," I said calmly, while smirking. Well, forgive me for thinking that he was gay. He was saying gay-like things, things like only Naru would say.

"What? I'm not like that, I like Sakura remember?" he said while blushing.

"Whatever, gay," I said coolly.

"Argh, and here I was giving you my support with Sakura, Natsume," he said annoyed. I just hned. For a moment we enjoyed the silent surrounding.

"I'll go now Natsume, Imai's looking for me," he said hurriedly while running.

_Probably being blackmailed again by Imai,_ I smirked at the thought. Poor Ruka. He stopped for a while and looked back.

"I don't know the details about her boyfriend but don't give up just because of it especially when there's a chance for you guys, I think," he shouted. He started running again after.

A chance huh? As if there is one. How will I have I chance when she already has someone special by her side, her very own knight in shining armor? God... when did I become so cheesy?

She probably doesn't need me anymore. I groaned maybe I am over thinking things just like what Ruka said. I couldn't help it, love makes you think and act insane things.

I was still deep in thoughts when I felt rain drops on my skin. Great, now it's raining. I was about to go get some shelter when I saw something that made my heart break.

_So much for chances,_ I groaned.

**MIKAN'S POV**

You-chan was still dragging me when it started to rain. It was a good thing we were still inside the academy.

"Do you have an umbrella?" You-chan asked me.

"It's in my locker," I told him, tiredly. We proceeded then to go to my locker.

After a couple of minutes, we got to my locker and retrieved my umbrella. We ended up having to share it because my dear ole' cousin isn't one to carry around things he thought was girly. And why he thinks umbrellas are girly is beyond my comprehension. I sighed.

"I do hope you bring your own umbrella next time," I said, while rubbing my head.

"You know what my answer would be," he coolly said.

"Argh, umbrellas are not that girly you know?" I retorted.

"Yes they are, now drop the topic cousin. You know you won't win," he said with a smirk. I just sighed again.

"Fine, you'll be the one holding it though," I said with a smile.

"Fine by me, I was planning on holding it anyways, cause if you're the one holding it I won't be getting any shelter. You're too short," he teased. I think I was only about 155 cm while You-chan was 175 cm. A whooping 20 cm difference in height! Who was he calling me short?

"Whatever, you-chan let's just go to my house now kay?" I said too tired to argue with him. We then walk our way towards my home.

The walk was silent. We can only hear the rain drops. My mind wandered to many things, from the weather that we're having today, to howalons, to what was Hotaru doing and to Natsume.

Natsume, why does his name pops out randomly at my mind. What was he doing now? Hmmm.. I thought of the possible things that he might be doing right now. Knowing Natsume, he could be already at his house because it his safe from his fan girls or he could be at the Sakura tree resting with his oh-so-famous manga on his face, looking all handsome. I blushed at my own thoughts.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

It was unusual for Mikan to be this quiet. I looked at her; she was buried deep in her thoughts. As I studied her, I noticed various emotions pass by her face and then I saw her turn red. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay.

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" I asked, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Ye-yea.. I'm fine," Mi-chan said while trying hard to hide her red face. Wait, is she blushing? But why? Oh... don't tell me she was thinking about Hyuuga? OHOHO. Nice one cousin.

"So that's how it is, huh?" I asked while grinning.

"Wha-what?" she asked me.

"You're thinking about Hyuuga, aren't you?" I asked grinning wider. She blushed harder this time. Mi-chan's so easy to tease.

"Looks like I hit the bull's eye," I teased her again.

"Ugh, Youichi stop teasing me will you?" she said annoyed. I chuckled.

"Okay, whatever you say Mi-chan," I said while chuckling.

**MIKAN'S POV**

We continued walking and I resumed to my thoughts. Why does You-chan keep teasing me about Natsume? I mean he's just a dear friend to me, right?

_Stop denying it_

There goes that voice in my head again. I willed it to go away.

_Not unless you admit you like Natsume_

Why are you making me admit something not true anyways?

_I am you, so stop denying that you don't like Natsume._

This is the second time I have successfully made myself speechless when talking to myself. I was going insane. I mentally slapped my head. I looked at the direction of the sakura tree and I saw a glimpse of someone. Was that Natsume? I shook my head and looked at that direction again and it was gone.

Maybe it was just my imagination.

**NATSUME'S POV**

When Mikan turned her head at my direction, I hid behind the sakura tree.

_You're wrong Ruka, I don't have a chance. Can't you see how close they are?_

I continued looking at them from a distance.

They were utterly too sweet for my liking. I groaned. I was too jealous for my own good. I decided to stay in the rain, to let it wash my agony and sorrow.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"What number is your house, Mi-chan?" You-chan asked me as we went outside the academy gates.

"1614," I replied. I knited my eyebrows together in thought... come to think of it, where was You-chan staying?

"Youichi," I called him.

"Hm?"

"Where are you living?" I asked him curiously.

"1713, why?" he said casually.

"Wow, you're a special star?" I asked him, amazed. In alice subdivision, once you reached the number of 1710+ it's considered special star's place. 1000 – 1399 are the number of the units where the people from central town live. 1400-1499 are for those one star students. 1500-1600 are for two stars. 1601-1710 are three stars.

"Yeah, why?" he asked me.

"Only few are selected to be a special star you know?" I said still shocked by the fact You-chan was a special star. He just shrugged.

"I'm only a three star but it's still a big house," I said while smiling.

"I don't care about where I live here, I'm not staying here that long anyways," he replied.

"Why? How long are you going to stay here?" I inquired.

"Remember that my family lives in England right?" I just nodded and let him continue. "Well, my parents decided that I should study here in my home country even just if it's just a week," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so that's why," I said.

"Yeah, also my mother wants me to check how are you guys doing cause it's been a long time since the last reunion you know," he said with a smile.

"It's been a long time since we had a family reunion," I said while nodding. When we were kids, every year You-chan's family held reunions at their place but we kind of stopped with our family tradition when I was ten years old- it seemed like our families had been busy with our own business, therefore You-chan's family stopped holding reunions. I remembered vaguely that they said they might start holding them again when our respective families settled down.

"So you're only staying for a week?" I checked if what I heard was right. He just nodded at me. After our conversation, I realized that we had reached my house.

"Ohh.. we're here," I said with smile.

"Finally I was beginning to get tired. I didn't know your house was this far," You-chan snapped, annoyed.

"You're just lazy to walk cause I know you always drive your car around England," I said while sticking out my tongue at him.

"Damn right, I don't walk that much when I have my baby with me," he said with fire in his eyes. I giggled at his expression.

"I can't believe you're calling your car 'baby'," I said teasing him.

"Got a problem with it?" he glared.

"No, sir," I said while giggling with matching salute. He smiled at me. I heard our gate open.

"You're late little sister, mom and dad is waiting for you, wait is that Youichi?" my older brother, Tsubasa, said oh-so-fast.

"Really? Oh, and yup it's You-chan," I replied.

"Can I suggest we go inside now?" You-chan interrupted.

"Oh yeah, let's go in now before you get wet in the rain," Tsubasa-nii said while going inside our house. You-chan left my umbrella outside and immediately went to follow Tsubasa-nii. I followed them shortly.

**END OF CHAPTER 11 **

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the 11th chapter of this story. Hope you like it. Sorry for taking too long to update, school's been pretty demanding, didn't have the time to update my story. For those people out there who review my story, I give you my thanks :3. **

**For my awesome editor, Julie, thanks for yet again editing my work and supporting me hahaha. xD **

**And as always Reviews are good, Flames are welcome. **

**Thanks for reviews guys. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
I'll upload the next chapter when I do have time. Ja!**

_**Raku-chama**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 12th chapter of The Story of My life. Sorry if it took so long to update :**

**Enjoy~**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I entered the living room and saw that You-chan was already sitting at the couch and talking to mom and dad. Let me introduce you to my family. Yuka Sakura, my mother, age 30, she's currently working at a local government office that is quite far from our house.

She is a nice mother, caring, understanding, a mother that can be my friend and supporter. I don't want anyone else to be my mom; she's a great mom for me, although she can be a little strict sometimes.

My Dad, Izumi Sakura, is a very overprotective, calm and collected father, age 32. He is not that strict in terms of my studies. Probably it's because I'm doing well in it. He loves to spoil me with things I want cause I was his only little girl, which sometimes gets him a scolding from mom.

The next one is my oldest brother, Rei Sakura. Rei-nii is already married but sometimes he visits us. He is married to Nobara Ibaragi. He's age is 23. He has dark hair and black eyes. He is very protective of me because I was his only little sister. He has a cold exterior but warm towards his family.

Finally the last one is, Tsubasa Sakura, my older brother whose age is 19. He is a very cheerful, clumsy and handsome. He has dark navy blue hair and has a little star tattoo on his lower left eye. He is somewhat popular and currently dating Misaki Harada another one of the popular kids at school also his classmate at Gakuen Alice. He is also protective of me.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I said cheerfully even though I'm really tired.

"Welcome home, Mimi" My dad said while giving me a hug.

"Welcome home, Mi-chan, How's school?" Mom asked while hugging me. Seriously, mom always asks me this question.

"It was fine, tiring, especially when someone here dragged me to different places," I said sarcastically. My mom just laughed at my statement. You-chan just shrugged. I want to lie down my bed now.

"How's my imouto?" My oldest brother, Rei, said while ruffling my hair. Aww, I forgot Rei-nii is visiting today. I immediately hugged him.

"Rei-nii, I missed you, are you going to stay for the night? Where's Nobara-onee-chan?" I said super-fast while hugging him.

"Slowdown imouto, Nobara isn't with me, she stayed at the house cause she got so many work to do, I won't be staying for the night because I have work tomorrow," He said while hugging me back.

"Awww, I'll miss you again," I said while pouting at him.

"Don't worry imouto, I'll visit again when I have time," he replied with a small smile that he reserved for his family.

"mmkay," I said while smiling at him. I stopped hugging him and decided to go to my room to change.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said while heading towards upstairs. I heard a faint okay from mom and dad.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

"You-chan, Have dinner here, I know you're living alone because your mom told me," Auntie Yuka said to me. I looked at the window and saw that it was still raining heavily. I sighed. I guess I should stay for a while and wait for the rain to stop.

"Thank you, Auntie Yuka" I said while giving her a nod. She just smiled at me. She was about to go to the kitchen when Rei-nii volunteered to do the cooking for dinner.

"Mom, just rest at the living room, I'll do the cooking," he said going to the kitchen.

"Okay, Rei, Thanks," She said while smiling happily. She then took her seat next to uncle Izumi who was watching some sports show.

"How's England?" Uncle Izumi asked while looking at me.

"It was great, it is very different from japan," I replied casually.

"How are your parents?" Auntie Yuka asked.

"They're both doing fine, auntie," I replied.

"Got any girlfriend there, chibi?" Tsubasa-nii said teasingly, draping his arm around my back and sitting beside me. I swatted his arm away and glared at him.

"That's none of your business," I muttered coldly. Nosy cousin.

"So harsh," Tsubasa-nii commented. I just glared at him again and he just laughed at me.

This is why I don't like that much to go to Mikan's house when I was little up until now, it's just that I haven't visited for a while. I can't stand Tsubasa-nii. Rei-nii was easy to be with but him, it was the exact opposite.

I wish the rain would stop after dinner I couldn't take spending the night with him. I inwardly groaned as he started to tease me again. Patience, Youichi, patience.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I continued to stay in the rain for about an hour or so. When I noticed that it won't stop, I decided to go to my house. I walked without care in the world. I was feeling heavy, even my heart is heavy.

I have arrived at my home after a couple of minutes. I walked towards my bedroom and got some t-shirt and pants. I decided to take a shower first. I didn't bother about making the floor wet because I have my personal cleaner.

It seems that if you're a special star you have a personal cleaner robot that does the cleaning of the house and your laundry. It comes every morning, afternoon and dinner time. I looked at the time and it was already 7 pm. I guess the cleaner will arrive after an hour.

I've finished taking my shower, put on some t-shirt and shorts and proceeded to lie down and think. All I could think of was one person, _Mikan Sakura_. Mikan Sakura, the only person who greeted me so friendly on our first meeting, the only person who forced me to eat sweets and lived.

The person who made me run my heart out searching for her on our field trip. The person who made me feel my emotions again. The person who has captured my heart in just a span of 2 months and successfully broke it in mere seconds even though it's unintentionally.

Remembering her and her boyfriend acting all lovey-dovey and sweet under the pouring rain makes my blood boil and heart ache. How he drape his arm and told the class he was her boyfriend made me want to punch the bastard's face until he was barely recognizable but I couldn't.

It would only make Mikan angry or hate me. I could bear the thought of her having a boyfriend but the thought of her hating me and ignoring me was unbearable. Just the thought of it made my world crushing down and opening up old wounds that have healed when she appeared in my life.

I sighed. See how she affects me? It's irrational. I was still thinking of her when I felt my head ache. I mentally slapped my head. This is probably the effect of staying too much in the rain. I was finally feeling all the fatigue. I tried going up to take medicine or something but I have no strength to do it, it seems my body weighs twice as much. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I easily felt my consciousness left me and I let the darkness succumbed my being.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was inside my room preparing my pajamas. After a few minutes, I was done with my shower and wore my pajamas. I was looking at the window while drying my hair with towel. It's still raining heavily outside. The sky was dark and the raindrops were falling endlessly on the ground.

I was about to hang my towel to dry when I saw a familiar raven haired lad walking through the rain without any umbrella. Is that Natsume? Probably not, I think Natsume isn't that kind of person to go home without any umbrella. Besides I couldn't see clearly because I wasn't wearing my glasses. I barely see anything without my glasses.

I wore my glasses and looked down again only to find out he was gone. Hmm.. tomorrow morning before I go to school I'll go check his house or something to know if it really is him or not. I hanged my towel to dry and I lie down my bed for a bit.

Wait, I don't know where's Natsume's house is. I groaned, how I'm I supposed to check up on him if I don't know where to find him. God, for an honor student sometimes I could be pretty stupid.

I tried to stand up to prepare myself for dinner only to find myself falling down again on my bed. I grumbled. I guess I was really tired from you-chan's constant dragging and teasing. I closed my eyes for a bit but I have fallen asleep instead.

**YOUICHI'S POV**

Tsubasa-nii was still teasing me non-stop. I just ignored him and watch whatever show was showing in the TV. Auntie was just listening to Tsubasa-nii's teasings and was giggling at some part. Uncle Izumi was busy watching the show.

"Dinner is ready okaa-san, otou-san," Rei-nii shouted from the kitchen. Tsubasa-nii decided to stop bugging me and help Rei-nii in setting up the table. Finally, I have peace again.

"Okay Rei," Auntie Yuka replied.

"Hmmm… Mimi sure is taking a long time," Uncle Izumi wondered while looking upstairs.

"Youichi can you go to Mikan's room and call her?" Aunt Yuka asked me.

"Sure thing Auntie," I said while proceeding to go upstairs, to her room to be exact.

I arrived at Mikan's room and knocked. Hmm. That's odd usually she answers at the first knock. I knocked again and no response. I tried opening the door knob and I found out it wasn't lock. I then entered the room.

This was defiantly her room. It was very tidy. Mikan is very neat and organize with her things anyways. It was still the same back when we were kids. The walls were painted white; there was still the very big closet where we used to hide when we were kids, some stuff toys on the ground for display and novels and fictional books are on her table. I looked around and finally saw her sleeping on the bed with her glasses. Old habits die hard huh?

I examined her face. She looked very tired and was sleeping soundly. I sighed. I guess I shouldn't wake her up. I get her glasses off and placed it on her table. I put some blankets on her cause she was shivering slightly before turning off the light and headed for the door.

I went to the dining room and found them already seated at the table ready to eat.

"Where's Mimi, You-chan?" Uncle Izumi said while looking at me.

"She's already sleeping, uncle, I didn't wake her up cause she looked so tired," I said nonchalantly while taking my seat beside Rei-nii.

"Okay, I guess we should eat now before the food gets cold ne?" Aunt Yuka said with a smile.

After the dinner, the rain wasn't falling heavily. I decided to go home.

"Thanks for the dinner Auntie, Uncle," I said while bowing at them.

"Oh, no need to thank us so formally you-chan, you're a family member anyways," Aunt Yuka said with a bright smile. Uncle Izumi was just nodding his head at what she said. I gave them a grateful smile.

"Well, Auntie, Uncle the rain isn't heavy anymore I should go home now," I said calmly.

"Why not stay for the night?" Uncle Izumi stated.

"Thanks for the offer Uncle but I don't want to bother you anymore besides I still have things to unpack," I said while scratching my head.

"Nonsense, you aren't a bother at all," Aunt Yuka exclaimed.

"Okay, If you say so, just take care on the way there," Uncle Izumi said with a smile. I was about to reply when Rei-nii interrupted us.

"Don't worry otou-san, I would accompany You-chan to his home, besides I'm going home now," Rei-nii said while ruffling my hair.

"I see, well you two take care okay? Rei drive carefully," Uncle said in his fatherly tone. I bowed at them and said thanks. Me and Rei-nii got outside and went to his car. I couldn't see clearly what car it was but I think it was an Audi S5 Coupe. Cool.

"Let's go youichi, just tell me where you live," Rei-nii said while starting his car. I told him the address and he sped off.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I woke up with the sun's rays hitting my face. Uggh. I feel like crap. I opened my eyes only to find out that my vision is very blurry. Crap, I felt my head and I figured I was burning. This is what I get for staying at the rain for a long time. I couldn't believe I was sick.

I tried to stand up only to find myself down again on my bed. As my body felt the contact of my bed, I felt my head ache. Double crap, First, I had a fever. Second, head ache too. How lucky I'm I? Not. Argh. I tried to sleep again, but to unfortunately my head ache won't leave me and it's hurting like hell.

Damn. What am I going to do now?

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**YOSH, Finally finished writing chapter 12. I'm sorry if it's crappy or not. It's midnight here lol and it's raining like hell. **

**I would like to thank those people who left a review on this story. It may not mean that much to you, but it means so much to us writers here. :') Also, I would like to thank my awesome editor, Julie for taking time to edit my story. You're the best lol.**

**For those people who support and follow my story thank you very much for supporting my story even though it's not that much I think?**

**As usual, Reviews are very much welcomed and Flames are accepted to, just don't serve it too hot okay? Just kidding. Review please? :3**

**-_Raku-chama_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Cause Raku-chama won't ever own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei.**

**This is the 13th chapter of The Story of My life. Sorry if it took so long to update : I have been busy due to major exams that came in our school and heck it was hellish.**

**Enjoy~**

**YUKA'S POV**

I woke up feeling the sunlight hit my skin. I looked at the clock and it read, 6:45 am. Time to wake up, Yuka. It's time to make breakfast. I looked at my husband still sleeping beside me.

"Honey, time to wake up, you'll be late for work," I said while gently slapping his face.

"5 more minutes," Izumi replied groggily. I breathe in and…

"Izumi Sakura! Wake up this instant!" As soon as I finished my sentence, my husband bolted upright with his right hand forming a salute.

"Yes, Ma'am, Izumi already wide-awake," Mimicking a voice in an army. I giggled at him.

"Honey, you really should stop doing that," my husband said while scratching the back of his head.

"Only if you wake up early, Hon-ey~" I cheerfully replied. He just grunted. I get off our bed and do my morning routine before going down to make breakfast.

"Hmm.. what should I make for breakfast?" I asked myself.

"Anything's fine honey," Izumi said while sitting down at the table with newspaper at his hand.

"Then I guess pancakes will do," I said out-loud.

I then get some flour and start preparing the items for pancakes. I was busy preparing the items when I heard some footsteps and yawning in the stairs. I looked up and saw that it was my second son, Tsubasa, still in Pajamas.

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun," said while starting to cook the pancakes.

"Morning, mom," Tsubasa replied while yawning.

"Where's Mimi?" Izumi asked.

"Probably still sleeping, go wake her up Tsu-kun," I said while preparing the table.

"Kay," Tsubasa replied sleepily.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was still sleeping soundly when I heard a gentle knock at my door. I ignored it and continued sleeping.

"Mikan, wake up" Is that Tsubasa-nii? I ignored his gentle voice and still continued sleeping. After a few seconds, my door opened. Damn. I forgot to lock my door. I felt a gentle slap on my feet.

"Mimi, wake up," Tsubasa-nii said softly. I grunted.

"5 more minutes," I said sleepily.

"Mimi, don't make me call mother up here," Tsubasa-nii threatened. When I heard the word mother, I shuddered and immediately got up.

"I'm already awake, okay?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Haha, good, let's go down now sis," Tsubasa-nii said while going out of the room.

"kay, just wait for five minutes, I'll just fix myself," I said while going to the bathroom. I finished my morning routine and went out of the bathroom already in uniform. I then went to our dining room.

I arrived at our dining room and found dad and tsubasa-nii already eating their pancakes. I took my seat.

"Good Morning, Mikan," Mom said while putting some pancakes in my plate.

"Good Morning, Mimi," Dad greeted while putting some syrup on his pancakes.

"Good morning to you too, kaa-san, tou-san," I replied cheerfully while putting some butter on my pancakes. I sliced them afterwards and ate them. Yummy~ we happily ate our breakfast and chatted animatedly with each other.

We were still eating our pancakes when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Mom curiously said.

"I'll get it," I said while standing up on my chair and proceeded to open the door. What greeted me was supposedly my fake boyfriend/cousin standing so lazily in front of our door.

"Why are you here so early in the morning, you-chan?" I inquired.

"Why? Isn't it normal for the guy to fetch his girlfriend?" You-chan said coolly. Crap. I almost forgot about that. I slapped my head in frustration.

"Argh, Seriously why are you here?" I snapped at him.

"I told you to fetch you, what else? More importantly, aren't you going to be late?" He said while slightly glaring at me.

"Crap, I forgot about school!"

"And that is why my dear cousin, I have fetched you," You-chan teased. I just glared at him in return.

"I'll be right back," I muttered while running through the dining room.

"Mom, dad, tsubasa-nii, I'll be going to school now," I said oh-so fast while gathering my things.

"Okay honey, but who was at the door?" Mom asked me.

"It was you-chan, he wanted to go to school together," I replied.

"How sweet of you-chan," Mom dreamily said. If you just knew how much of a brat was you-chan mom. If only you knew..

"How 'bout you, Tsubasa, what time do you plan to go to school?" Dad asked tsubasa-nii.

"Our teacher for the first period would be having a meeting, so we could go to school at 10 am," tsubasa-nii replied coolly.

"Bye Mom, Dad," I said while giving them a kiss on the cheek. I immediately went for the door.

"What took you so long?" You-chan snapped as soon as I got out of the door.

"Heck, why are you so impatient?" I spat.

"Do you think I like standing here waiting for an idiot to come out?"

"Don't call me an idiot! Arghh.. Let's just go to school okay?" I said while dragging him.

"Don't drag me, I have legs that can walk by themselves," You-chan coldly said. I just rolled my eyes.

I was busily chatting with Youichi about our past. Although you wouldn't call it a conversation because most of the time, I'm the one talking and you-chan just nods, shrugs or smirk like a certain somebody I know.

After a while of nonsense chatting by me, we have finally arrived at school. It was 7:45 am so we weren't late. I would be late if you-chan didn't fetch me at my house. As soon as we entered the gates, we heard some screaming.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Youichi-sama~"

"I don't care if you're taken, I still like you, youichi-sama~"

"Youichi-sama, dump that annoying four-eyed glasses girl and be with me instead"

"I love you, youichi-sama"

"Marry me, youichi-sama"

Those annoying fangirls shouted and I bet I am not the only one annoyed with it. I glanced sideways and found out that you-chan's face is scrunched up in a frown. He's in bad mood already.

"I thought that me being your girlfriend would lessen fan girls?" I whispered to him.

"Che," He annoyingly muttered. I slightly giggled at his attitude. Seriously, he acts just like Natsume. Natsume, huh? How the hell did he popped out in my mind? I shook my head, Bad thoughts go away.

As I was having an internal fight with myself, I felt you-chan's arms wrapped around my shoulders lazily. I immediately looked at him with a questioning glance and I saw him smirking at the fangirls. He's plotting something.

"Shut up, you stupid annoying fangirls, I already have a girlfriend so don't bother," He said loudly and with matching glare to those fangirls. Almost all of them fainted at his sudden declaration. Some of them ran with tears in their eyes. Some were glaring at me hard. _These girls have no life_, I thought.

You-chan then increased his pace in walking with his arms still on my shoulders. Sigh, what life would I live now in school? With all these fangirls of you-chan cursing me, I don't think I could have a peaceful one now. I have a feeling it won't last long before they do something to me. I shuddered at the thought.

We finally reached the classroom and I was about to enter it when you-chan stopped walking.

"You alright?" Youichi said while looking at me with a straight face.

"Yea, I was just wondering what the fan girls will do to me," I told him honestly.

"I'm sure Hyuuga won't let something bad happen to you," He teasingly said. I immediately blushed.

"Ho-how the heck did Natsume get into the picture," I manage to stutter. He just chuckled at my statement.

"Mou, stop teasing me you idiotic you-chan," I snapped while glaring at him.

"You're just so easy to tease," he replied while opening the door to the classroom.

When we entered, everyone was silently looking at us. Youichi immediately went to his seat. I was about to go to mine when I suddenly felt an intense gaze looking upon me at look at the direction of where it was coming and I saw a pair of violet eyes, Hotaru. _You have a lot of explanation to do, baka._ I think that was what she was trying to convey. I gulped.

I was too nervous to hug her so I just decided to greet her.

"Ohayou, Hotaru," I nervously said.

"I'm glad you grew a brain mikan, for once you didn't try to hug me," She said coldly with matching glare.

"He..hehe" I immediately went to my seat which was located at the same row as youichi only on the right side since the left side was occupied by Youichi and Natsume. Speaking of which where was he?

"Ohayou Sakura-san," Ruka-pyon muttered shyly.

"I thought I told you to call me, Mikan, Ruka-pyon," I pouted.

"Hheheh, gomen gomen, Mikan-chan," He said with a shy smile.

"That's better," I replied. Maybe I should ask Ruka-pyon where Natsume is? I mean for the past months they have been close that they go to school together. I was about to ask Ruka-pyon when the twins appeared right in front of me.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan," The twins greeted enthusiastically.

"Ohayo, Nonoko, Anna," I replied with the same manner. They chatted with me for a while then they go back to their seats and I almost have about my attempt to ask Ruka where Natsume is.

"Ano… Ruka-pyon-" I began shyly when the door burst open and Narumi-sensei entered the class.

"Ohayo~ My beautiful students~," Narumi-sensei cheerfully greeted while skipping. Why does everybody keep cutting me off? I groaned.

"Ohayo, Sensei," Some of the students greeted.

"Before I start our homeroom today, let's go have our attendance," He said while looking at us.

"Mikan-chan, it's rare for you to arrive early at class, did something good happen?" Narumi-sensei said with a grin. I just smiled sheepishly.

"Ara, it seems Natsume-kun is the only one absent, where could that boy be?" Narumi-sensei said while marking his attendance sheet. I looked at Ruka and it seems he too was clueless about Natsume's whereabouts. I sighed softly.

After checking the attendance, he started babbling about his life and such, so much for homeroom. I was busy daydreaming and just looking at the clouds that I was startled at the sound of a voice in front of me.

"Oi, Mimi, How long are you going to stare at the clouds?" Youichi said in his usual tone.

"You stupid you-chan don't scare me like that"

"It's your fault for spacing out"

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something"

"Whatever, its lunch time already and I'm hungry," he said while walking towards the door.

_Is it lunch time already?_ I looked around and found out that the students were already gone. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw you-chan already gone.

"Hey, wait for meeee," I shouted as I immediately pack my things and ran after him. After running for a few minutes, I have already caught up with him. He stopped and looked at me, catching my breath.

"Took you long enough," Youichi said coldly. I just glared at him. Stupid Youichi, acts like that idiotic Natsume. Oh, speaking about him, where is he? Maybe he really is the one I saw yesterday. I should try visiting his home. Hmmm… maybe I can ask you-chan to accompany me, that's right I should ask-

"Itai!" I screamed loudly and touched my forehead that was flicked by you-chan.

"That's what you get for spacing out again," He said while glaring at me. I glared back at him. You-chan averted his gaze and started walking again.

"Ano… you-chan," I began timidly while walking beside him. He just looked at me expectantly.

"Can you go with me to.. to..," I stuttered. I'm sure you-chan would make fun of me. I groaned.

"Spit it out, idiot," He said while intently looking at me.

"Can you go with me to Natsume's House?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Soooo… I'm still alive and kicking.. LOL. It's just that I had to take time for serious reviewing for my exams and it didn't go well lol. Even though I stayed late up for reviewing, I still failed. OTL. **

**Once again, I'm sorry if it took so long to update. Oh, another thing this wasn't betaed. So if there are any errors that I made please do notify me.**

**For the next chapter, I don't know when I would upload it. It seems that I am having some writer's block as you call it. XD But I'll try to overcome it and upload sometime this week cause if I don't upload this week, it would be hard for me to find time to upload. Reason? I would be studying my ass off to earn a scholarship at my school cause I wasn't satisfied with my scores.**

**Please do bear with me :D and I hope you understand this.. Thanks..**  
**Enough about my rantings… lol.. XD See you next chapter :P**

_**-Raku-chama **_


End file.
